Orange Puffle
The Orange Puffle is a puffle that was released February 25, 2010.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDmVPVC8lJ0 It was previously only rumored to exist. Eventually, there were many sightings on Club Penguin Island, as well as in a video on the Club Penguin website homepage. A lot was unknown about the Orange Puffle. The first sighting was in a Puffle video. It was later spotted in the Box Dimension and the Ski Lodge, coming out of the Cuckoo Clock on the left wall in the place of Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo every half hour. The newest sighting of the Orange Puffle was at the Ski Village, where the Orange Puffle would come when there are 10 orange penguins there. Description The Orange Puffle is a zany, curious puffle. Its eccentric actions and buck teeth enforce this. It is also known that this kind of puffle likes to eat, dance and play, it is one of the most active and sporty puffles discovered in Club Penguin yet. It has a visible black strand of hair on its head, which is curly and long. List of actions *'Bath': Jumps on a diving board 3 times before the board snapping and the puffle falling in. *'Food': Eats the half the bowl then eats the other half and the food. *'Gum': Blows a big bubble then it swallows it, floats then blows away. *'Cookie': Eats it with its mouth open, and since it eats with its mouth open crumbs fall out, so it eats the crumbs. *'Play': Normal: Box appears with ball in it. The puffle takes the ball out and climbs in the box. Super: Goes into a wagon and it's wheels break. Then it pumps the wagon into a monster truck and rides it. Sightings around Club Penguin before availability *Ski Lodge: It came out every 30 minutes (for example, 00:00 and 00:30). The Orange Puffle replaces Fred in the cuckoo clock. *Box Dimension: It came out every 15 minutes (for example, 00:15, 00:30 and 00:45). A box floats past and an Orange Puffle pops out covered in Styrofoam Packing Peanuts. *Ski Village: It came out when 10 Penguins are wearing Orange. The Orange Puffle comes down on the Ski Lift and then goes back up the Mountain on the Ski Lift. thumb|250px|right|The Orange Puffle sightings (except Ski village one). Trivia *During the Puffle Party 2009 event, the "Puffle Party" sign in the Town was written in every puffle color, including white, but also had orange, brown, and magenta. Now that the Orange Puffle has been released, next year's Puffle Party (if there is one) could possibly introduce a Brown Puffle or Magenta Puffle. *The Orange Puffle still appears at the Box Dimension after it's been released. *When the Orange Puffle bites bubbles come out of his mouth. Since the Orange Puffle is goofy and all ways joking it is thought that this must be some kind of joke. *The Orange Puffle might appear in the new EPF game: Herbert's Revenge. *It has not yet been adapted into My Puffle. *An Orange puffle appeared in the Interview postcard. *Strangely, the Orange Puffle likes to chew on the edges of screens, for example, the Login screen (Around when it came out), the new coloring page or membership advertisements. This hints that the Orange Puffle can break the Fourth Wall. *This puffle is the only puffle that has a different icon on its player card Gallery See also *Puffle *White Puffle *Puffle Party 2010 Sources and references Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Ski Village